Many machines have operator controls located a distance from the ground. For example, large machines, such as large construction machines and large mining machines, often include cabs containing operator controls that are located atop the machines several feet from the ground. In order to access the controls, an operator needs the ability to ascend the distance from the ground to the cab. Many machines include access systems to aid the operator in accessing the controls of the machine. For instance, many machines include ladders, ramps, stair steps, and the like.
In many instances, machines must traverse rough terrain during their operation. For instance, wheel tractor scrapers, trucks, excavators, loaders, and other machines often pass over rough, ungroomed or unpaved ground of a construction or mining site. As a result, a large distance, often several feet, between the ground and the machine is desirable to allow the machine to pass over the terrain without hindrance or damage. In addition, large machines must pass vegetation, structures, and other machines while traversing a work site. Therefore, it is desirable that any access system provide adequate clearance to the ground and not project outwardly when the machine is in use, so as to avoid unintended contact with external objects.